


Twisted Desire

by SinfulDecadence (CyanideCupcake)



Category: HorrorSwap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, HorrorSwapcest, M/M, One-sided HorrorSwapcest - Freeform, Other, Pining Toffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/pseuds/SinfulDecadence
Summary: Toffee pines over his brother, having a little fun.





	Twisted Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriSLzone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriSLzone/gifts).



Sans’ braced teeth pulled up into a crooked grin as he finally heard the shower turn on, oh yes. His brother finally decided it was time to take a nice hot shower.  
Just the thought of Papyrus gently washing at his frail yet so lovely bones sent a chill down his spine. Sans was instantly at the bathroom door, a towel in hand. A pitiful excuse really but Papyrus never questioned this before. So why should he question this now? It also helped he didn't have the best memory which Sans had absolutely no problem taking advantage of.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

“Brother? You forgot your towel again! Lucky for you I have brought you one! I swear, what would you do without someone like me?”  
‘Oh, sweet Papyrus, I perish the thought of us being apart. The one who stood by me. No matter how mad that agonizing hunger made me. Even at the price of your own safety.’ Sans thought to himself. His cock already straining against suddenly tight pants. 

“Huh? Oh, uh yeah. thanks bro!”

Papyrus called from inside the bathroom, Sans took this as an invitation. Making it known he entered. Placing the towel nearby.  
'Heh, he really did forget this time. Didn't he?’ Chuckling softly, noticing the actual lack of towel.

Shuffling to the door, he opened it only to slam it. Oh how much he enjoyed this little game. It was so risky. At any time Papyrus could shut off the water and get out. Catching Sans red handed. 

He loved the thrill of the risk. It was half the fun. It was oh so worth it. Watching that ever so lascivious silhouette through the almost translucent curtains he hand picked himself.  
Breathe already heavy, leaning over to carefully grab the jacket the other almost never left alone. This being the only time Sans had this deliciously sinful chance. 

Eyelights followed the curve of his brothers curvaceous shadow against the curtains. Taking a sharp breath in, realizing Papyrus summoned that soft, plush ectobody. 

Imagining that soft, dark honey hued plump round ass. Those perky small breasts that were a perfect handful. Oh how he would just love to suck on those sensitive nipples, biting into his soft supple ect-flesh. Soft cries coming from the easily dominated elder brother. 

His cock throbbed as he palmed it gently through the fabric of his pants. Sans brought the soft jacket to his face, inhaling that sweet scent. Allowing a soft groan to escape, instantly freezing.  
Did Papyrus hear that?  
He remained still for a moment, nothing.  
Sans returned to fantasize about that quivering pussy, Papyrus making the most lecherous face just for him. 

With his free hand Sans finally freed his painfully hard erection, already dribbling precum from it's tip.  
Face buried within the jacket, hand wrapping firmly around his dick. Stroking it slowly. 

Oh what he would do just to join him in the shower. Wreck him absolutely. 

‘My sweet, oblivious Papyrus. You have no clue how much you've captivated me. How much you drive me so crazy..’  
He began to pants softly, imagining Papyrus’ hot tongue wrapping around the tip of his erection, making the most lewd noises. 

It was almost too much for him but yet not quite enough.  
An idea struck him, maybe he couldn't have his brother but he could have the next best thing. Papyrus’ most prized possession. It was already within his filthy hands.

Wrapping it carefully around his dick, squeezing firmly at the base of his shaft he slowly began to thrust into it.  
It felt so fucking amazing around him, squeezing him. He couldn't help but started to pants hard. Using one hand to cover his harsh breathing. 

Picturing his brother bent over the sink, fingering his wet tight pussy just for him.  
'please brother… s-stop teasing me already, fuck me hard already’ He softly whined.  
Imaginary Papyrus slowly spread his puffy puss lips open, giving his brother quite the view.

Sans couldn't believe he was at the edge of climaxing already, hips stuttering as he kept rutting fervently into his makeshift fuck toy.  
Suddenly the water turned off. Papyrus was finished cleaning himself, Sans got so into his fantasy he lost track of timing how much longer the other usually stayed in the shower. 

He couldn't stop though, he was so close. Sans’ body stilled as he came hard. Letting out a muffled cry into his hand, cum spurting into the already soaked fabric. Breathing heavily, he quickly tossed it back where he found it.  
Papyrus would just chalk the wet spot up to the steam and moisture from the shower anyways.  
Usually hating resorting to this, Sans took a “short cut” to his room.  
He took a few deep breaths, looking over the mess he made of himself. Great, guess it was his turn.  
He was nearly caught, it was worth it though. Now he marked his brother in his own way.  
His sneaky way of claiming Papyrus, his scent now mixed with Papyrus’.  
His sweet, oblivious Papyrus.


End file.
